White the Cat
"Call in the Vigilante! The Mettoids will die...and they shall fall with their plague!" -White the Cat (Season 6, RE:Born) White is Stella's eldest sister, and one of Sing Love's many children. She was also Stella's arch enemy and the main antagonist for a majority of the canon until Stella's sudden death from an unknown cause months after marrying Rothcol that was later discovered to be a very fatal and incurable plague. 5,000 years later, White has survived the plague (she's one of its only three survivors) by becoming a cyborg, and has begun making amends for the things she had done 5,000 years ago by becoming the founder and guardian of the city known as Magnus. She keeps Stella's story alive with the legend of Nyota, a goddess that traveled back in time to prevent the deaths of the people who worshipped her and gave up her immortality to do so. White is the only character in the entire BRS the Cat canon that made the biggest plot twist in the entire series' history by becoming a hero. Appearance White's appearance has changed a very drastically over the course of the series' storyline. Generation 1 In Generation 1 (Seasons 1-5), White's design was the same as White Rock Shooter's design from Black Rock Shooter THE GAME. However, she has been seen wearing hand me downs from her mother, Sing Love. In her Generation 1 design, she used a katana named White Blade, White Wings that could instantaneously transform, and a White Scythe that could turn into a White Rock Cannon. She also had a magenta flame that eminated from her left eye. Generation 2 In Generation 2 (Seasons 6-8), White's design has drastically changed. To adapt to the plague that infected her, White went through very risky and life-endangering surgery to survive. The result was White becoming a cyborg after her infected body parts were removed before the plague could spread to the rest of her body. As a cyborg, she was a living weapon. She could run quickly, jump incredible heights, and even deliver bone-shattering blows with her arms and legs. Her eye color has also changed to black and she no longer has her trademark magenta flame that eminates from her left eye. Personality and History White can be classified as the lone wolf villain who had a very unexpected change of heart. How has her personality changed in just 2 Generations? This a deeper look. Generation 1 Generation 1 was the pinnacle of White in her villainous and tyrannical prime. With the Apostles by her side and the gray clones serving the human military, everything was like a game of chess to her. White was also willing to expose traitors during her time with The Empire in Mandolorian Tales, and is a very resiliant battler. Sing Love believed the lack of her teddy bear forced her to turn wicked, as White turned it down and destroyed it with her White Blade. However, something in her began to change after Stella died from unknown causes. White managed to save Jerard Kal from death by putting him in a special stasis chamber that slowed the effects of the plague that infected him when a Mettoid managed to pierce through his armor and infect him via a cut wound as if by claws. When Jerard Kal finally perished from the effects of the plague in a last stand, something in her changed dramatically. She then weilded both her own and Stella's Rock Cannons and fought back very violently as for one time only, as if Stella willed it, White's right eye eminated with a blue flame and her left with a magenta flame. It is unknown why, but this changed her personality completely not long afterwards. Generation 2 5,000 years after the mysterious plague killed off all life, White managed to survive by undergoing a life-threatening surgery that made her a cyborg. She made a vow to amend all of her sins by taking Stella's place as a hero, unaware Stella would be returning to the battlefield to fight off the source of the plague like White intended to. White adapted to heroism quickly with her new body after founding Magnus and finding newly spawned denizens of a colossal fused planet to inhabit it. White leads the military of Magnus, and her people believe it to be an honor to see her in action whenever things get too difficult by her commanders, Razor and Gyro. She's still cold-hearted, but only towards all who sin for their own gain, and the Mettoids that somehow plagued the entire universe due to the power of their unknown leader. Diet White has a very abnormal eating habit. Much like her sisters and mother, her stomach is like a black hole. Because of this, she can eat a frightening amount of food, but she still gets full eventually. She is the only member in her family that can truly Neblade due to genetics from her mother's side. It is unknown how, but she somehow taught the Apostles she recruited to destroy all life on Mobius how to do a perfect Neblading. The Neblading lessons had major effects on Apostles when rthey began Neblading; Nafhe became a true pocky addict and full-fledged rabbit fan, Mii became interested in holidays, Mazuma became interested in stardom, Shizu became interested in agriculture, and Lirio became a fully-educated survivalist. White and Bonesprout At least 10 years before the events of RE:Born, White recruited a stranger named Bonesprout the Hedgehog into her military. Unaware of Bonesprout's true identity and agenda, White was blinded by Bonesprout's idea to keep the city from harm and took her in as her pupil. However, White eventually found out what the enigma's idea was, for Bonesprout was being pursued by Gyro and Razor, and she easily knocked them out. White was forced to take action, and discovered Bonesprout giving stolen artifacts from Magnus' archives to a Mettoid Commander to bring to the Mettoid Nest hidden somewhere in The Wastelands. White, unable to bring her greatest pupil to justice because of her deeds to keep the Mettoids out of the city, allowed her to escape and terminated Bonesprout's position as a commander of Magnus' military. White would never know Bonesprout's true identity as being the Mettoid Queen, and the source of their plague. Category:Characters Category:ACCs Category:Cats